


One More Time

by hobictrl



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Sope, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Time Travelling AU, Yoonseok - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobictrl/pseuds/hobictrl
Summary: " let me save you."In which Jung Ho Seok lives the same atrocious day of his life, repeatedly, in order to save Min Yoon Gi.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok/Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Taehyung/Jungkook, jimin/namjoon
Kudos: 3





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to you!
> 
> FIRST, I would like to thank you for taking interest in this book. This is my first work in English, therefore, I would like you to correct me if you stumble upon any term written incorrectly and if you do, please correct me nicely.
> 
> Honestly, I've wanted to write a story in English for a long time and I have finally gathered all the courage that I needed! So please be kind to me. This book has a complex storyline for my language level, and I hope that I can introduce it to you the way that I imagine it! But finally, I can begin this tale and this new concept.
> 
> repetitive 
> 
> and frustrating
> 
> WARNINGS.
> 
> THIS BOOK contains mature themes, viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> MAY INVOLVE graphic violence.
> 
> CONTAINS MENTIONS of mental illness such as depression and anxiety.
> 
> If any topic on the above makes you uncomfortable, I suggest you quit reading this book.
> 
> NOTES.
> 
> FIRST OF ALL, I do not tolerate hateful comments telling me how I should have written the plot. However, I do accept constructive comments.
> 
> SECONDLY, do not hate on the characters. Their personality fits my story and I want them to be like that.
> 
> Also, I am not someone who has a wide range of knowledge of mental illness. I apologize in advance regarding the inaccuracy and I would appreciate if you tell me the right terms instead of bashing me in the comments. I would, under any circumstances, like to upset someone who has mental illness.
> 
> COPYRIGHT.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN BTS. IF THERE IS ANY RESEMBLANCE WITH ANOTHER STORY IT IS A COINCIDENCE. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.

[therapy]

_"he was my everything until we were nothing."_

_thirteenth of March 2018_

"What did that boy mean to you?"

**THIS IS** why Ho Seok did not like going to his therapy sessions. They constantly asked him the identical absurd questions, which he would eventually answer. Then, on top of that, they would call it a day.

Wasn't it obvious? Yoon Gi meant the world to him. Without the latter, he probably would not be here today, speaking with those people that did not help him in any way. Unless you think giving people medication is a remedy to any wound.

The splendid moon that illuminated his darkest days, the relaxing bath you take after an overwhelming day at work, the first gulps of water during an extremely hot day, even the summer rain that refreshed people through the warm weather; that's what Yoon Gi was to him. Heck, he was much more than that, even words couldn't describe what his midnight sun signified for him.

Yoon Gi would always say that Ho Seok was his sunshine. Mayhaps, it was due to his bright personality that had the capacity to give Yoon Gi a genuine smile, even when he felt so low. The sun always cheered up the moon.

But what was the point, when the sun didn't have the moon to share its sunlight? The sun wouldn't have any will to live if it couldn't give the moon a little bit of light to shine. Then, it will feel useless. Of course, the sun had its importance to the earth, it gave sunlight and helped the plants to grow. But without the moon, who died every night to let it breathe, the sun wouldn't be able to do that. The reason why the sun yearned to give its sunlight to the moon, was to show that he also loved the crescent. This was the least he could do.

Ho Seok thought that Yoon Gi was selfish; why persuade someone to stay in this world if you were not going to be here to keep them company during this tiring journey? Yoon Gi was the unique reason he stood in this harsh world. But Ho Seok couldn't help but feel like the selfish one here. How dare is he thinking that his best friend left him intentionally?

_"Mr Jung, are you okay? "_ A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Ho Seok quickly took his eyes out of his lap, before looking at the lady sitting in front of him.

_"Yes, I am fine"_ He muttered. _"Was I in a trance for too long?"_ Ho Seok asked.

_"Yes, you were."_ Mrs. Kim answered. _"Look, Mr. Jung, I really want to help you. Can you please tell me how are you feeling lately?"_ The middle-aged woman asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

Ho Seok couldn't stop the scoff that left his mouth. Help? He did not need that. Why do all those people mistake his need of speaking to somebody with needing help?

_"Listen, Mrs. Kim, I do not need the kind of help you are thinking of."_ Ho Seok started.

_"See, I am totally fine."_ He lied. _"I, I just need someone to talk to."_ The latter mumbled.

_"Fine."_ Mrs. Kim was defeated by the younger boy's behavior. _"I will be here to talk to you. If you really are okay with sharing with me your problems, then I need you to answer my question Ho Seok."_ She sighed.

_"I'm asking you again: what did that boy mean to you?_ "Mrs. Kim asked again.

Ho Seok took a deep breath before answering.

_"He was my everything. Yoon Gi was my midnight sun_."The black-haired male could not help the smile that crept on his face.

_"Yoon Gi and I had surnames for each other, you may think of it as cringe-worthy but it somehow made us feel way better. He called me his sun while I called him my moon, my midnight sun. His nickname came from my once bright personality and mine for him came from his ability to comfort me during my darkest days. For me, he was the comforting light that you saw at the end of a tunnel when you think that there is no escape. And in that case, Yoon Gi was my escape._

_But now, it seems like my life was a tunnel without an end or light without him. He was the only one that held me close during my bad days, he comforted me, he hugged me. He even saw tears flow on my cheeks and during those moments, Yoon Gi whispered reassuring words in my ears that made me feel instantly better."_

His expression became dark and his voice was starting to sound raspy, as if tears were threatening to slip out of his eyes.

_"He knew about my dreams and believed in me when my parents did not. My elders will just laugh at me telling me that they will only believe me if they saw the result, that eventually did not appear. After all, they only saw me as a failure._

_Yoon Gi cared about me so much, he made me feel special, worthy for once in my life and I will never be thankful enough for that._ "

_"This boy made somehow my life much better to cope with."_

A dry chuckle came out of his mouth thinking about those memories that he cherished so much.

_"Funny how he always cared about people's happiness, but not his, never. He was too busy making people smile one way or another. However, he would never show that he cared. Yoon Gi was certainly not selfish."_

Ho Seok felt so vulnerable, he never shared those thoughts before. In his whole existence, he never even imagined he would have to do this, talking aloud about his feelings in front of a complete stranger.

_"That day, when he left for somewhere far away, I felt like a part of me died. I tried to move on, even if I had no reason to do so. I told myself that he would want to see me alive, not giving up. Somehow, when he was with me, it was so easy. He was my reason to keep living."_ He sighed

_"But now, I feel like I have no fucking reason to do so."_

Mrs.Kim understood what the latter is going through. She knows how it feels to lose someone with whom you yearned to spend the rest of your days. The therapist could relate to the young boy so much that it hurts.

Memories began to flood her mind as she remembers the time when she sat on that chair, feeling so uncomfortable with sharing her inner thoughts, the ideas that never left her mouth. She recalled fiddling with the hem of her sweater as the nervousness engulfed her body. The young girl, at that time, thought that it was maybe because of her scary therapist. I mean who would not have been petrified? That woman's eyes were black, soulless, lifeless. Every time, she would take her glance out of her notebook, the younger one would feel her stare pierce onto her soul.

And to be honest, it was not those sessions at the psychologist that helped her get through this. She reminisced about that time when she finished one of her weekly sessions. When her therapist's words were still stuck in her head.

_"Go to this library, and ask for Mr.Park. He will be the solution to your problems."_

And he sure was the solution.

Maybe Mrs. Kim could be useful, for once, to her clients. Maybe this time, she will truly help without giving some medicine or even bits of advice.

_"Do you want to turn back time?"_ She asked quietly, unsure about her sudden decision.

Ho Seok stared at her as if she was the one who wasn't sane.

_"Huh? Turn back time? What kind of shenanigans is that?"_ Ho Seok asked in disbelief at the older woman's words.

_"I promise that I'm sane Mr.Jung. This unusual for me to say this, but do you want to turn back time? Do you want to save him?"_

_"I, I don't understand Mrs.Kim. Why are you asking those questions all of a sudden?"_

_"You will see soon."_ She said. _"But first, answer my questions, time is ticking."_

_"Well, if it could be possible I would. Unfortunately, those things only exist in movies."_

_"What if I told you it was real Ho Seok, would you do it?"_

The black-haired male found himself asking his heart the same question: would he do it? Will he turn back time to save him? The answer was clear for him: _**yes, yes and yes.**_

He would not miss an opportunity to have his best friend back into his life. To see Yoon Gi give him a genuine smile, even if it meant for one day. Then, maybe, he could die in peace.

_"Yes, I'll do anything."_

_"Good."_ She nodded while writing an address on her note pad.

And for the first time, Mrs.Kim found herself saying the same words as her therapist, 10 years ago.

_"Go to this library and ask for Mr.Park. He will be the solution to your problems_." She handed him the piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.

That day, for the first time in months, Ho Seok found himself leaving thebuilding without sleeping pills.


End file.
